Hellish Pearls of the Devil
by La.Saffron
Summary: There are two forces on the sea that override any other: the Maiden Crew and the Cipher Crew. Both captains are NEVER to be messed with. So, what happens when they mess with each other and the Maiden Thief, also known as the Reader, is held captive on the pirate ship for three months? Meanwhile, Capt. Bill's curse of imprisonment on Earth is slowly coming to its expiration date...
1. To Meet Low-Life People

**A/N: Hey, my lovelies! I have posted so many things on so many different websites that FanFiction totally slipped my mind these past few months! I'm so sorry, I'll also be updating 'Golden Gift' soon ;)**

 **This** **is a Pirate!AU for Gravity Falls and I really liked the idea of doing a Pirate!Bill x Master Thief!Reader for a really long time soooooo here ya go! Remember, comments are launchpads for updates!**

 **~La Saffron**

Maiden Thief strolled about the deck of her well-polished ship, twirling her knife between her fingers absent-mindedly. Fay sat on one of the adjoining ropes of the mainsail while watching her best friend and captain walk around with unrest. She fluttered next her shoulder and Maiden stopped her pacing for a moment.

"Hello there," Fay smiled up at the much larger human. "What's wrong, Cap'n?"

Maiden smiled at her pixie friend, then looked off into the clouds. They were sailing high and above sea level into the atmosphere. The floating ship creaked when gusting winds blew against the hull and rocked the metal wings. "Waiting for the pirates."

Fay jingled her butterfly wings gently. "Yes, and?"

Maiden sighed and walked over the the rail, her (e/c) eyes scanning the soft silver vapor that made the air seem ominous, yet gave a slight feeling of serenity. "I am anxious about our meeting with those scullywags" Fay giggled, a stream of small melodious laughs emitting from her.

"Is that all?"

"Well, not really." Maiden impaled her knife into the railing. "I simply don't trust them, even under a white flag."

"Pirates have _black_ flags with crossbones and a skull." Fay pointed out.

Maiden glanced at her friend on her shoulder and saw a smug smile on her soft little face. "Fay, what are you trying to convey?"

The pixie shrugged innocently. "Dunno. I thought you might need some rest before we meet the Mystery Crew. They are pretty stinky and I thought perhaps a small nap would suffice for that nastiness."

"Oh no." Maiden intervened rather quickly. "I want to be up and alert at all times. It is captain's duty, of course. I have my responsibilities, Fay." She gave Fay a pointed look, knowing what the mischievous fairy was trying to avoid. Fay knew it, too.

She leaned on her left arm, fluttering her long lashes at her captain, who didn't break their gaze. "You like him, don't you?" Maiden looked away. "I do not feel anything for that monster."

Fay scoffed. "Of course you don't. That's why we act like pirates, steal like them, speak like th-"

"Stop that, we don't." Maiden frowned her eyebrows at her sidekick. "We're thieves, not bilge rats." A click on the deck stopped her. A young girl walked towards her captain and her second-in-command. Maiden turned towards the black-haired girl.

She nodded her head respectively. "Ma'am."

Maiden grinned at the child. "Yes, Ghana?" The girl shifted and looked down as if she were embarrassed. Maiden waited patiently, but Fay got impatient quickly, being the hot-headed pixie she was, and ordered the Italian thief to speak up. But all the Ghana heard was jingles and sounds.

Maiden shushed her and proceeded the newbie to ask her question. "Go on, child."

Ghana looked up with guilt written over her face. "Uhm, I overheard, um...the Cap'n and Ma'am talking...not on purpose, I just happened to be doing my duties and I passed by and overhead… a few things have been on my mind lately...ever since I joined this good and amazing crew…"

Maiden brightened at her words while Fay rolled her eyes. "Yes?"

"W-well, I was wondering, ma'am…" Ghana paused for a long time. Maiden waited patiently, knowing full well how hard it was for this overly-abused girl to act like around those who have a higher power over her. But what Ghana asked was totally out of the blue and made Maiden space out a bit:

"Are we pirates?"

There was a small silence before Fay's laugh echoed throughout the ship. Passing girls looked on in wonder, then shrugged, knowing they shouldn't walk into business that wasn't theirs. Maiden slumped into a full gaze over the Italian girl's black head, thinking.

It was a long wait before Maiden knelt down and hugged the girl. Ghana flinched, but relaxed into the hug and tightly hugged the captain back. They held onto each other for a while, rocking back and forth, comforting each other to an extent.

"We are not pirates, sweet child." Maiden said quietly. "We are thieves for the island of Gahuna. We do not represent an uncivil character to those around us unless it is evil. Pirates are evil and we will destroy them."

She released Ghana who smiled up at the woman, tears in her eyes. Maiden smiled back at her, stroking her black strands softly. Ghana looked down and hugged Maiden once more, then walked off to complete her chores.

Fay crossed her arms. "Why'd you do that? You know better than to touch that wretch."

Maiden looked after the girl, not looking at the pixie. "We're family. Not servant and aristocrat. We've abolished that from our system, you know that, Fay."

Fay was about to say something before an ear-piercing whistle burst through the silence on the ship. Maiden and Fay looked up towards the main mast, where a teenage girl was looking out toward the sun.

"Pirates on sight, ma'am!" she shrilled. Maiden went for her sword and Fay jumped up to retrieve her own. Maiden pointed her sword at a group of women carrying a box of clothing. "Ladies, gather up the stock and hide it above them sights!" The women trailed away with an "Aye, Cap'n!" behind them.

Maiden continued to shout orders for preparing the ship for landing onto the sea. "Raise the mainsail! Lower the anchor! Cast off the halyards!" The girls flew up and down the wired nets, tying ropes to the poles of the mast, releasing the metal anchor, tightening their safety belts to the main mast's base so they wouldn't fly of the ship when it drops over 100 feet from the sky.

The captain herself did some orders, helping the newbies do their job and adding onto the reason why her crew loved her, despite some of them being much older than her. A blond-haired girl whistled and threw Maiden's impaled dagger to her while Maiden caught it mid-air, barely looking.

"Ready!"

The ship dropped swiftly, many different colored hairs waving wildly in the wind while they clung tight to any support on the deck, ship, mainsails, anything. The drop suddenly slowed and gently set itself about a few feet above the waves. Maiden turned to her crew.

"Dana, Sparkles, release the flag." The girls sprinted off. "We have pirates to meet."

Fay fluttered next to her, her self-made sword clutched tightly in her hands. She nodded at her captain; if anything happened wrong, Maiden would release the signal, and the backup plan would be set. Pirates were KNOWN not to be trusted. So, were the Maiden Crew, but at least they didn't go back on their oaths.

OBTW- Maiden Thief is You. The reader. Mmhmm, you'll see why you're referred to as Maiden later on.


	2. The Cipher Crew

Maiden slid the rail door open while she waited for the pirates to let out their plank to connect the two ships together. They laughed while doing their job, though many of them pushed and shoved each other to do the job for the Maiden Thief herself.

The crew were mostly distorted monsters, each scarier than the next. The newbie girls backed away a bit, but the ones that had been on the _Amahas_ for longer gripped their swords tighter and snarled at their enemies.

Maiden stepped onto the plank as her boots clicked on the empty wood, her swords drawn and a couple of guns around her waist, if needed. Many of the pirates whistled when she walked, her hips moving to her rhythm, and some stared at the thief beauty in wonder. their fangs showing.

Maiden sneered silently at the disgusting creatures and the men backed away for her, showing their respect, knowing from their past encounters that she was stronger than most of them combined. The floating ship groaned and shifted away from the _Mystery Hull_ , waiting for its mistress to hop back on when she finished business.

She looked around the crew, disgust filling her eyes. "Where's the man you call 'Captain'?" Maiden boldly called out. The crew fell silent upon realizing that they did not actually know the whereabouts of their master. But Maiden knew for a shadow caught her eyes up in the mainsail.

She looked up. "Come down, you coward! Or are you too frightened to make negotiations with a _woman_?" The Maiden Crew laughed at this while the monster crew gasped at her and at the same time, glanced up at the shadow in the sails, waiting for something to happen.

A brazen laugh echoed through the swinging of a rope was heard and the Captain himself swung down from one of the mainsail ropes down to the deck, where the A.B.S. steered the wheel. He patted the giant monster's shoulder and it grunted. He showed up at the beginning of the stairs.

Captain was a blond-haired charm, always with his dashing blood red jacket and many rings choking his slim fingers. A few pistols dangled at his side with a couple of thick belts designing his torso and waist. Golden earrings decorating his earlobes and golden designs embroidered onto his sleeves and jacket collar.

An eye patch covered his empty socket after Maiden scooped it out with his own hand. Frightening, yes, but he deserved it. It didn't bother him as much as when she stole from him personally and when Fay insulted him in a language he didn't understand.

For years, Captain has been charting thousands of maps to catch Maiden's Crew, but never actually succeeded. This time, he was sure of his success.

Maiden's frown was replaced with a small grin when she saw her sworn enemy staring at her. "Mornin', lagger. Wonderful aroma of ugliness, ain't it?"she mocked him, but his own sly smile didn't waver. He flicked his short blond pony.

"Don't be primitive, lass." Captain retorted rather calmly, surprising Maiden. She tightened her grip on her swords. "I do love seeing you on me ship."

"Why's that, Bill?"

He clenched his jaw, looking unimpressed with the woman relayed his real name in front of his crew. Captain trailed his gaze down her body, his hazel catching a glance of her body, tightened by a black corset. He licked his lips.

"Ye be saucy, no?" He raised an eyebrow at her frowning expression. "Tryin' to seduce me men, eh?"

Maiden pointed her sword at the man. "The deal, man. I didn't come here to collect filth from your words. I came under the white flag, which you MUST respect. Law of the seas, I'm afraid."

Cap'n Bill smiled at her disturbingly. "Sorry for wasting your time, lass. Come, come. This way'll be them negotiations." He motioned for her to follow him, which she shouldn't have done, but did anyways.

The two captains disappeared below the deck and into the Captain's cabin, somewhere no woman ever went and returned from there alive and well. The Maiden Crew looked at each other in apprehension, then looked to First Mate, who was fluttering her colorful wings with anxiousness.

Captain opened the door to his cabin with Maiden cautiously following behind him. He glanced back once or twice to make sure she didn't run off, with a small smile and a snicker. Several candelabras were lit to brighten up the everso dim room. The large space stunk with a heavy aroma of rum and damp and several bottles, some cracked, lay around the room in corners.

A large round table was centered in the middle of the room with charts and maps stacked messily. Compasses and a feather in ink decorated the messiness with a certain scientific touch to the Captain's unruly behavior. Maiden smiled a bit, but wondered what the charts were actually planned towards. She glanced a bit closer and realized that the ink was in red, despite the bottle seemingly filled with black.

The Captain stuck a dagger in the wooden table in one of the maps. Maiden recognized the map and realized he was marking where their meeting was taking place. Eighteen knots away from the coast of Ainagul. Then he took off his red jacket and hung it on his giant golden chair, revealing a white shirt with a slit in the front. Too casual, Maiden mused, but why though?

He plopped down in the chair, stuck his boots on the table, and pulled out a lighter for his double cigar holder. Maiden raised an eyebrow as he raised it to his lips, then puffed out circles of smoke from the tobacco. "I didn't know you smoke."

Captain grinned, the golden pipe dangling from the edge of his mouth, "There's a lot you don't know about me, lass."

Maiden frowned. She pulled out a rolled up paper from between her breasts to which Captain paid very close attention to and threw it at him. He caught it with his free hand and looked at her grimly. She looked back at him defiantly. "What?"

He didn't so much as look at the paper, but at her breasts. She pointed her dagger towards him. "Stop that or you'll gain yourself a bloody throat." Maiden threatened.

Captain looked at the paper. "What's this?"

"The negotiations for your map courses, our booty lots, and supplies." Maiden replied, lowering her sword. She swung it in an arc by her side, then dropped it in its holster. "We promised not to get in each other's way, for sake of peace and loss of crew."

Captain opened the paper, glimpsed at it briefly, then pulled out his lighter. Maiden watched with horror as he burned the paper she had carefully written clearly for the illiterate captain and with immense thought for the conscious pirate thought.

Captain looked back at her horror-stricken face and smiled slightly. "What were you expectin', a _real_ deal? No, no, no. I have something much better in mind."

He got up, setting his double-cigar down on the cedar table and made his way to her. Maiden's hand went to her gun, but Captain still moved forward, undaunted. He stood in front of her, the scent of tobacco hitting her nostrils instantly. "Like the capture of one of the most dangerous captains in the history of thievery."


	3. Battle of Jades

The door slammed behind her and locked with an echo. Maiden swung her hand to punch him, but he caught it quickly and twisted it with a crack. She screamed, alerting her crew from above that something went wrong and to abort the plan of negotiations. She tried to knee him, but he anticipated her move and quickly moved his hand to push her torso and twist it.

Maiden's back faced his chest, her wrist still shattered. Captain pressed himself against her and stuck his face near her ear, among the bushels of her thick hair. They both were breathing heavily, but Maiden was in pain. She grunted against him, but he only tightened his grip on her cracked bones.

"Don't even try to escape or else," he whispered harshly against her face. Maiden whimpered and clenched her face from making and subservient sounds to provoke the pirate from inducing her pain.

Female yells sounded from above and the sounds of swords clashing against each other echoed instantly above the deck. Many of the monsters fell and so did some of the women, but it was inevitable that the pirates had the upper hand in the fight. The Maiden Crew kept them in check, but it wouldn't be long before they tired out.

Fay tried to push open the giant locked door of the cabin, but since she was, but a pixie, her attempts were futile. She instead flew around to one of the windows adjoining to the cabin and broke it open. Seeing her captain in pain and bound by that monster TOUCHING her, Fay flew into a fury (pun intended). She slashed out her sword and impaled it into the Captain's nape. He yelled and released Maiden to grab whatever it was that had harmed him. Maiden collapsed to the floor and didn't get up. Fay flew down to help her friend, but as soon as her light hit the captain's eyes, he lunged at the pixie blindly, ignoring the pain.

Fay glanced at him from the corner of her eye and shone a bright blinding light to distract him. But a pirate's fury was greater than that of a fairy. Captain grabbed a knife from his desk and flung it at the fairy, who was trying to heal Maiden's broken wrist. She whirled around and caught the knife from mid-air and rotated its direction back at the blond man.

Fay quickly sat on Maiden's wrist and pushed as hard as she could, a bright light emitting from her silhouette. Her power flowed into Maiden's broken bones, connecting them together like puzzle pieces, but not fully healing the pain. Captain had not caught the flying dagger Fay returned to him, but instead let it graze his side, drawing a thin line of red. He lurked towards the two thieves and swiped his gun that dangled from his side and pointed it at Fay's back.

Maiden groggily opened her (e/c) eyes, but once the sight of the gun hit her eyes, she grabbed Fay's legs and threw her away to the side when the shot rang out. Maiden pushed herself off of the ground a bit weakly and stumbled towards the door, swiping Fay off the floor as she ran.

Once she got out of the dim cabin and into the bright light on the deck of the ship, she was met with fighting. For now, the Maiden Crew had the pirates in check, but could've done much better with the sight of their captain and First Mate winning by their side.

Fay was breathing hard. "Thanks for the save, (Y/N)," she thanked Maiden, who released Fay to pull out her swords.

"Anything."

Maiden whirled around to face the Captain angrily stomping up the stairs, his gun nowhere in sight. Two wicked blades replaced the guns in his ring embraced fingers. He took the first move towards Maiden, bringing down his swords onto her form. Maiden blocked and they began a short sword play, before a club struck her shoulder.

Maiden swung around to punch her attacker, but Fay beat her to it. Maiden focused on fighting Captain before he got to the rest of her crew. He smiled wickedly at her as they walked towards each other, clutching their swords tightly.

"Think you'll escape what I've got planned for you, lass?" he laughed in her face.

Maiden frowned, ignoring the numb pain in her wrist. "I can handle what you've got, you two-faced lagger."

Captain let out a yell and slammed his swords down on Maiden's form. She blocked and pushed upwards, forcing the pirate to back up. He aimed for her weak spot and kicked her stomach, but she dodged away from his black boot.

The brawl between the two crews had slowly halted to see the two greatest captains of all time fight each other, presumably to the death. The brutal pirates cheered their captain on while the Maiden Crew silently prayed for their mistress to come out alive from the duel.

Captain spit to the side of Maiden and nodded his head for her to make her first move. She did so and threw her swords to the side, surprising everyone. Fay's gray eyes widened and her mouth agape at Maiden's actions.

Captain laughed and threw his swords to the sides as well. This was to be a brawl with bare hands, not iron weapons as he thought it might turn out to be. "So, it's a fight you want? So be it."

Guns, daggers, extra bullets. All were thrown to the side as both leaders rid themselves of any weapons hidden among their clothing, mostly Maiden. Captain's eye widened pleasantly as Maiden continued to take out weapons from every part of her body, mostly from her chest area.

"And to think a woman could fit more than milk in her bosom," Captain laughed heartily as his crew echoed his laughter around them. The Maiden Crew could only stare in silence, no jokes to laugh at.

Maiden balled her fists, putting them up in front of her for defense. She'd been trained well, but not without her jade necklace that sat on the base of her collarbone. Captain, also, balled his fists loosely, but with a wide and confident smirk.

Captain unbuckled the belt that stretched across his chest and threw it to one of his monsters. Then, both captains came into a circle, surrounded by their crews. Many monsters lay back onto railings calmly, putting faith into their master to win the fight. The tougher ones of the Maiden crew ushered the newbies quietly onto the floating ship, in case someone tried to pull a move on them while they defended themselves.

Maiden threw her fist out suddenly and Captain caught it with a swipe. He tried twisted it like before, but Maiden grabbed the connection and flipped the Captain over her, taking her into a crouched position. Captain landed on his feet like a cat and took her fist.

He swung her body like a rope over one of the poles of the ship, hoping to throw her into the water. Maiden, however, caught the pole with a hand and circled the circumference of the pole, kicking her way back onto the ship.

Her boots landed on the pirate's chest, earning a grunt from him. Captain flew backwards and somersaulted his way to the floor. His men backed up to give the two room as Captain growled and charged at Maiden.

They threw punches for a little bit and often dodged them. Captain punched at her side, making her move, but he suddenly slammed his fist onto her jaw from the other side. Maiden fell to the floor with a sudden crunch of teeth.

The monsters laughed and roared at the Captain to torture her while he had the chance. Dana gripped her dagger, digging her nails into the handle when Fay motioned for her not to move. Dana's hair blazed a brighter red, but she restrained herself.

Maiden weakly looked up at the man, rich red slowly crawling down her nose. Captain cackled at the sight of her blood and went to grab her shoulders. Maiden quickly elbowed his crotch and Captain yelled out in pain, falling to the floor.

The Maiden Crew laughed from the hovering ship and Dana smirked proudly at her mistress. Maiden got up and snatched the headwrap from Captain's forehead, wiping her blood onto the parchment. Then, she threw it down in front of his face, kicking his back like a dog.

Captain grabbed her ankle, tripping her. He stood up, a little feebly, but tried to ignore the pain. He smiled sickly and dug his sharp nails into the boot. Maiden hissed and slipped out of the boot, running away from the pirate.

Captain only held a boot in his hand as Maiden slipped off her other and threw it at his head. It hit him with a shock that the thieves giggled at. Captain tossed the boots aside and stalked towards the master thief. Maiden smiled at him apologetically and motioned him to come forward with a finger mockingly.

Captain's lips curved upwards a bit before he came forward a bit slowly. Maiden patiently waited for him. When he reached her, Maiden pushed him by his chest and laughed. Suddenly, Captain grabbed her throat and tossed her body to the side, as if throwing a rag doll.

As her threw her, his ring caught her jade necklace and ripped it off of her when she flew. Suddenly, Maiden felt weaker than usual, she felt...like an ordinary woman. No more extra strength, no more regeneration.

She tried to make no care of this fact to the watching pirates, but Fay gasped, catching the pirate's attention. He glanced at the necklace and suddenly understood. He smiled a toothy smile and threw the necklace into the sea.

Maiden screamed, "NO!", but it was too late. The heavy jade sunk into the sea quicker than the eye could blink. Maiden glared at the captain, who was smiling at her misfortune. She charged angrily and foolishly at the pirate who whipped out his belt from his pants and slipped the hoop around the thief's neck, tightening the circle. Maiden let out a hoarse gasp and choked. The pirate brought the neck closer to his face. "See what happens when you whores mess with the Master of the Seas."

Maiden wildly motioned for Fay to leave. "Go...remember...ge-" She pulled at the leather, trying to get some air, but Captain was persistent. Fay ordered the remaining thieves on the ship to flee and to get the _Amahas_ moving. The flying ship creaked as it lifted into the sky and out of sight. Fay didn't look back, her small tears stinging against her ivory skin.

Maiden slipped a little to the floor and Captain finally released the dying woman. Maiden collapsed to the floor, powerless and coughing. Gasping sharply for precious oxygen, Maiden continued to breathe slowly on the floor, her eyes limp.

The pirates laughed and threw bottles of beer at her body, hoping to cut her with shards of glass. Some did, but many just left bruises. Maiden weakly tried to sit up, but her arms shook furiously and failed her.

A giant ogre grabbed her forearms and tied sharp rope to her wrists, binding them tightly. Maiden feebly obliged, not daring to fight back in her weak condition. One of the pirates kicked her rear and laughed. Captain frowned a little at the action, but covered his distaste with a smile.

"Down below!" He called to the ogre, who grunted. Maiden's eyes felt heavy as she heard the sound of wood sliding against mahogany and she felt herself falling, falling, falling…

The light from the sun slowly disappeared as the pirates closed the hatch with a bang and Maiden passed out.


	4. Cap'n's Cabin

Captain Bill retreated to his cabin with his surgeon after Maiden was thrown below the deck, seemingly left to die. It was mostly a test, to see if she could withstand the rats and the God-awful stench down there.

Bill pushed the door to his cabin door open and motioned for his surgeon to come in, as well as his first mate. He collapsed in his chair, exhausted from another battle with Maiden, as he always was. Bill smirked, he finally captured her. After all these years, the second most feared captain at sea (and skies) was in his grasp.

Bill's plans were interrupted by the opening of the door. Ford, his surgeon, and Dipper, his first mate, walked in silently. Dipper slammed the door behind his great-uncle, making the old man flinch. "The surgeon, as ye requested, Cap'n."

Bill smiled at his former first mate, who sneered slightly at him before opening his large briefcase on the wooden desk. "What is it that you really want from me, Bill?" The old man asked distastefully.

The captain smiled amusingly before lifting his dirty boots onto the desk, reaching for his pipe. "Ah, Fordsy, it's been a while since we conversed properly! Much apologies, it was the Maiden Thief. The lass caught up in my business too much and I just had to punish her for her rash actions."

Ford frowned. He hated when the pirates disrespected women, but the Maiden Thief was different. To him, she was a queen and not to be trifled with. Obviously, his captain thought otherwise.

Dipper sat against the wall, examining his nails. A few guns dangled from his red belt to make him look more intimidating, but honestly, the belt was a bit big on his skinny torso and made him look smaller than most of the pirates in his human form.

Ford walked over to the pirate and motioned for him to stretch out his hand. Bill did so lazily and smoked his two-cigar pipe between his skinny fingers. He puffed a circle of vapor. "Sixer, you didn't fight today, hmm?"

"I chose not to get involved with petty matters such as women, sir." Ford lifted Bill's dirty sleeve and dabbed at a scar that had been reopened by the Maiden Thief earlier. Bill hissed when the alcohol touched his dry blood, but smiled sickly a moment later. Ford grimaced at his expression and continued to tend to the wound.

"Ha. You think you can get back at me with a tiny infliction of alcohol?" Bill hummed. "Ain't gon happen that easy! You gotta work harder than that to actually hurt me!" He laughed heartily, leaving Ford confused.

"I don't even know what youre talking about."

"Oh, sure ya do! Remember when I lied to you? Oh, boy, your expression was one to die for!" Bill cackled at the memory of Ford's reaction when he found out that Bill was an evil pirate lord, not a cabin boy as he had been tricked into believing.

Ford ignored him and walked back to his case to pull out a plier. Bill, still chuckling, swiped off his blood-stained shirt and walked over to his water basin, where he washed his sweaty face and rubbed the water over his body.

Dipper tried not to stare at his perfect arse and instead tried to look elsewhere. But the Captain caught his gaze and smirked. He continued to wash his vessel. "See somethin' ya like, boy?"

Dipper blinked. "Sir?"

Bill rolled his eye and lifted his black patch, revealing a bruised red sunken socket, an eye missing. Dipper swallowed hard. Bill blinked his missing eye lid slowly, his golden iris glancing over his scar on his bicep. "Maiden's got it."

"Got what, sir?" Dipper asked though he probably knew the answer himself.

"My eye, Pine Tree. My eye." He cupped a little cool water into his palm and threw it into his socket. Dipper recoiled and turned away, already motion sick from the swaying ship.

Ford looked sadly at his great-nephew. He barely survived the Cipher crew when he was first captured. Luckily, they reunited with his twin brother, Stanley, and a few other men from their town. Bill's sick plan to eradicate the women of the island had gone AWOL when the Maiden Crew stepped in and knocked the monsters of Bill's worst henches into Hell.

And that's when Bill lost his eye.

Maiden scraped it out with Bill's own long nails, then tossing it to her first mate, that pixie, for safe keeping. Lord knows what they do to that eye. Honestly, pain didn't bother Bill. On the contrary, it pleased him immensely. So, Ford didn't know what Maiden's plan to scrap the pirate' eye out would do any good, other than giving Bill the time of his filthy life.

"Thinking, Sixer?"

Ford snapped out of his thoughts. He realized the cabin was quiet as Dipper and his master both stared at the old man intensely, waiting for a response. Ford cleared his throat. "Nothing of your concern, Cap'n."

He slammed his suitcase shut, before thumping over to Bill, pliers in his hand. He stabbed it into his master's arm, who didn't even twitch, and tugged a bullet out of his tricep. Ford patted the blood down with a handkerchief from his breast pocket within his coat.

"I should think," Bill looked down at the wound. "That you would treat your Captain with respect while you can."

He clutched Ford's arm tightly, sinking his nails into the old man's arm. Ford winced, but bit back his pain. Bill leaned forward, daring the surgeon with his sole iris. "Stanford Filbrick _Pines_." He spat out.

Ford glared but whispered a, "Yes, Cap'n" and Bill threw his arm away from his body.

"Get out." Bill snapped.

After the old man left, Dipper turned to his master. "Anything else, sir?"

Bill continued to wash his arms silently. Dipper waited. The pirate lifted his patch and tied it behind his head. Taking a rag from the desk, he dabbed himself slowly. Suddenly, he dropped his arms and looked up.

"Wipe me off." he commanded, a tired tone in his voice.

Dipper approached the pirate and took the rag in his pale skinny fingers. Bill slugged a bit as the boy carefully rubbed his master's tight and lean torso. Dipper heard his steady breathing and could tell he was thinking about something.

Bored of his thoughts, Bill started to watch the eighteen-year old wipe him off the liquid dripping down his body. This made Dipper a bit nervous, but continued until he was completely dry. He grabbed a white bandage and wrapped it vigilantly around Bill's arm wounds, then round his bloody scar.

When he was done, Bill flicked his forehead playfully. "You're a woman, kid. You could fall for it anytime. Stop tryna be a man. For once." The pirate burst into a hearty cackle for the first time in half an hour that day. Dipper leered weakly. "Uh, thank you…"

Bill waved him away. "Get outta here." He chuckled.

As Dipper (thankfully) turned to go, Bill grabbed his shirt. "Oh, and watch the lass below, wouldja? She may be weak now, but she's a tricky one. Don't let any of the men listen to her songs or chatter. And shut her up if she does."

Dipper swallowed. "Like…?"

"Hmm. How about beating her?"

* * *

Thanks to everyone for keeping up with me so far, even though I haven't been consistent with updating my stories. This (and my other stories) are coming out really well as I am in AP English Comp. now and I have better access to a better plot and writing skills.

I apologize if I don't seem consistent here, but I have been really good with updating on ArchiveOfOurOwn and Quotev...so, there's another option...and I'm pretty sure somewhere else I have another story account...there are too many...


	5. The Enemy of my Enemy is My Friend

You stirred from your crumpled up position. Your arms were bound in a V-shaped form, aching your bones stiff. The small of your back felt like a bone or two was out of place. At least your lungs remained intact.

You sniffed in and winced. Ouch. Nope, no. Ribs; totally fractured. If only Fay were here. You smiled. The pixie had powers Bill didn't even know about, besides for just healing. That stupid brute may be all-knowing, but even he was limited to the knowledge you had from the teachings of your master.

You looked around yourself. It was mostly dark, and had a stuffy stench to it. Probably dead rats or other poor souls that didn't stand a chance against the dark pirates. Indeed, as you caught a glance around the heavy darkness, you could make out a few shining scraps that didn't present itself as silver.

Bones. You shivered, despite it being stuffy and humid in the dark room.

Your feet weren't tied, so you shifted yourself gently as to not harm yourself more than intended. You lifted your eyes to the cracks in the wooden planks leading to the deck above. Every so often, human boots blocked out the rays of sunlight shining through, but the owner of those boots weren't human themselves.

Disheveled monsters took the place of the pirates' original forms as they grumbled and slid along the deck complainingly. Apparently, Captain Bill wasn't awarded 'Most Beloved Captain of the Year'.

You snorted. No surprise there, either. The pirate king held no mercy for those who didn't respond quickly to his orders. His crew wasn't any different than an outsider.

Suddenly, a square from the ceiling above you opened and a thin black tentacle threw in a few shriveled grapes and a slice of Swiss cheese. Then, the door slammed shut and your new little home was silent once again.

The sound of the sea was comforting enough. And the chatter of rats.

 _Wait_.

Rats?

You tilted your head to to the small squeaking of the creatures that lurked behind the shadows in fear of their new neighbor. Small beady eyes curiously peeped out of their hiding spot as they learned you were bound and could possibly do them no harm.

You put on a gentle expression as you studied the white mice and black alpha rats. Some squeaked nervously, occasionally backing into the darkness while others, mostly the ones with red eyes stared defiantly at your tied up form.

Suddenly, you had an idea. Scooting closer the the food, you turned yourself around so you reach to grab the food. The mice squeaked and scampered away into the shadows, even the ones with red eyes, though they all watched you intensely.

Stretching out your fingers, you managed to grasp a hold of the grapes' vines before settling them onto the rope that bound you. Sweat beaded your forehead in droplets that slowly swept down your face. You only prayed that your plan would work.

None of the rats emitted from the darkness, but you heard a few reluctant grunts, supposedly from the older alphas convincing their wives and children not to near the stranger. You smiled, comforted that even animals such as mice were cautious of new dangers.

Who knows how much Bill tortured these mice, let them have a scrap of food and watched how they killed each other over a crumb while laughing sadistically at their misery. Your fists tightened. The jerk. He'd pay for all the chaos and sadness he's caused to you and your friends.

You'd only hope that the saying "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" came true. With these sad thoughts in your head, you dozed off and the rats closed in on you.

* * *

 **A/N- I have a tumblr account now! I mean, I had one, but weird and vile people that I didn't want following me followed me and I just wasn't happy with the account in toto**

 **It's**

 **Go check it out! I accept story and/or art requests now, so please take advantage of me while you can! ;)**

 **Au revoir!**


	6. Who Is the True Beast

A/N- Hey! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I have been very busy with school, other websites, and personal struggles...BUT I'm on break now! So, I will try to update as much as possible over here! I must also remind y'all that I have other websites that I post more often on so you can check me out there. Check out my profile for such information!

Also, another side note: I will change my writing to being mostly 3rd Person POV. Sorry if I confused your brains .''

Well, then, enjoy the graphic content of this chapter. I must warn you, it'll just get messier.

* * *

She awoke to pain. Sharp, pointy teeth that dug into the soft of her wrists, eliciting a small yelp from her, which was rather hoarse. An uncomfortable wetness matted the dry rope and the wires seemed to tighten around her bruised wrists. She coughed a little, realizing that some dust had gotten into her mouth from sleeping on the floor.

Her yelp caused the alpha rat and a small flutter of feet to run away from her sudden movement. As they creatures descended into the shadows once more, she twisted her form to brace her body onto her shins and pulled herself up.

Spitting out specks of hair from the edge of her lip, (Name) glanced around, her eyes fluttering from the dust particles coating them. A sigh escaped her lips when she realized her current situation:captured by ruthless pirates whose master is a merciless sadist. What could possibly be more comforting than being isolated from those scumbags?

 _Creak._

Before she knew how to look up, shadows blocked the thin rays of sunlight peering through the cracks from the wooden deck boards. Two figures, or rather one human and one devilish and disfigured, spoke quietly to one another. The shadows shifted and a square box of light poured in, blinding (Name).

A chuckle from above. (Name) gritted her teeth. She may be momentarily sightless, but she was sure that it was the wretch who caused her so much pain laughed at her demise. She refused to think his name, thus blaspheming his title even in her own thoughts. A ghost of a smirk curled into her plump lips.

That victory didn't last long though. A huge, disheveled thing leapt into the square and landed with a large and intimidating thump in front of the constrained woman. Another snicker from above and the ruffian (note such lengths (Name) took to not mention his name) walked away, his boots clicking along to his walking rhythm.

Focusing her weary eyes on the monster before her, (Name) eyes the creature from head to toe. It was a giant, bat-like fiend with glowing brown eyes that could've been mistaken for two shining rubies. His fur was not black, but rather a deep shade of hazel that shone when the sunlight kissed his back. Wings, if spread out to full-length, would take up the entire deck below. Hideous and curving claws sprung from his fingers, which were strangely human-like.

Wait...it couldn't be…?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the beast suddenly leapt upon her, throwing her back and pinning (Name) up along the mast behind her while sinking its heavy fleshy fingers against her navel. Choking, (Name) desperately stuck a heel into its iron-clad abdomen, affecting nothing on the creature. It growled viciously, saliva spraying down her throat and dripping its way between her breasts.

(Name) shivered out of disgust and groaned, squeezing her chest together as best as she could with her hands bound behind her back and a monster choking the blood out of her gut. Another groan and the pirate heiress was sure the Captain could hear her through the cracks of the deck.

The creature noted this and momentarily paused its growling to a low hum when it spotted her two orbs of flesh pressed tightly against one another, its very own saliva touching parts of her no man could ever possibly hope to reach. A visible swallow made its way through the creature's esophagus.

His hesitation to hurt, feminine temptation, human-like features…

(Name) smiled internally. Of course, it all made sense. That rat never ceased to create more monsters for his pirate army, as if his brutish crew weren't savage and beastly enough in their human forms. At least, he could hear her...

She leaned in close. "Yes, pirate. Watch your temptations. You may constrain me all you want, even have your way with me, but know this: you can **never** resist female company when you don't any."

The beast's giant triangular ears perked up. He was listening. Not the beast, but… She continued, "This is just a game. I will play along for now. But when all games and fun cease, it is I who will laugh last."

Silence. Maybe it was just the beast itself listening to relay on to his master afterwards. But he spoke, his gruesome lips stretching into a wicked snicker and if (Name) saw closely enough, the tongue moved on its own, but an eloquent voice emitted.

(Name) froze in shock when she heard _whose_ voice it was. "Ah, lass, you know very little of this petty world and its nature. I bid ye warn yourself with me, for I am no thing to be played with."

The brown eyes of the beast suddenly had a golden tint to the irises and the fingers suddenly dug into her abdomen, peeling the derma into a jagged design that only ruthless brutes appreciated. The beast growled, not in intimidation, but in opposition of some sort.

"The game is mine; and you will be subjected to my rule."

The beast then let the woman go, momentarily dropping her to the floor before landing a swift kick to her jaw and cheek, throwing her head back violently with the rest of her body following after. With an enraged screech, the monster took a step back and snapped its wings open, swinging a downwards flap that sent it jolting into the air. The square of beautiful sunlight fled when the door to the deck slammed shut.

She didn't move for a while. Struggling to lift her head, (Name) looked up at the cracks between the deck, wishing the sunlight would embrace her the way it used to when she soared into the sky. A sickly smile grew on her lips, crimson blood coating her pristine teeth. Her bruised cheeks stung when the smile grew along with her inner insanity.

Supporting her back against the mast, (Name) easily snapped the chewed up rope that bound her wrists for God-knows-how-many hours. Her triceps and forearms were sore and swollen, but the pain was ignored as she rubbed her wrists for comfort. She'd be needing them the most.

With a flash of crazed happiness passing through her eyes, all (Name) replied was: "Let the games begin, Bill."

The sensation of teeth sinking through the fleshy tongue for uttering such a derogatory name hit the pirate queen harder than the blow from the monster and the tang of her own blood tasted wonderful for the first time since the Battle of Jades.


End file.
